Fax
by Malabsorbent
Summary: Umm, Max and the guys go to Dr M's place, and Max wears a bikini! major Faxness. Rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first attempt at a fanfic so don't laugh!

Disclaimer-Not my storyline, characters, or anything else you recognise. Sigh. If only.

So, we were hanging out in a little teensy weensy park in California, and I mean _teensy. _Like, 40 by 40 metres teensy, like, go for a walk, oops, where'd it go teensy. Anyway, the rest of the flock were sleeping, with Gazzy and Angel in the same tree, Iggy with his back on the trunk of a big oak, Nudge sleeping in the highest branches that would take her weight in her tree, and Fang in the lower branches of the tree he was sharing with me. The kids were knackered, and had fallen asleep straight away after the last fight with erasers. Sigh, would these kids ever get a normal lifestyle? I guess not. That's the downside to being a mutant bird-kid on the run.

'Hey guys, up and at 'em'

I was greeted with a general, 'Wha...' as I woke the flock.

'There's a takeaway place a little way away, I figure we'll nick some stuff from the trash cans.' Oh so nutritional. After a not at all filling breaky, we headed off to my Mum's place. I figure, she helped us out last time, why not see if she can come up with a genius plan for us this time? Let's see if she can work her motherly magic on us eh?

'Hey Mum, what's up?' I said casually as we landed in the forest near her house, trying to hide my excitement at finally being here, a house, with beds, where it's _warm. _You have no idea how good that is when you're used to sleeping in trees and caves.

'Oh my!' She said, dropping the washing she was carrying. Oops, there goes the casual entrance. Nice going Max, next time give some heads up.

So, we were seated by the fire, eating cookies by the gallon, talking animatedly about where we were next heading. Well, the kids were anyway. Fang and I were just talking quietly to each other.

'Do you think this can last?' he said.

'I mean, this, you know, the cookies by the fire, the warm beds, the cuddly mother. It just doesn't seem like us, you know, plus, do we really know it's safe?' He answered in response to my raised eyebrow.

'I know what you mean, but, this isn't just any house, not like Anne's. This is my _Mum's_ house, and she's always helped us out before hasn't she?' I said, but I knew what he meant. He was referring to the picture of the baby Gasman he had found in Dr Martinez's office. We know she had something to do with the project, since she's my mother, but lately Fang and I had been wondering if it wasn't something more, why would she have Gazzy's picture instead of mine?

'Maaax! Get out! I wanna turn!' Nudge screamed at me, interrupting my gloriously warm shower. I sighed.

'Ok, just gimme a sec.' I said, reaching to turn off the silvery handle and grab my towel.

'Can I come in yet?' She yelled through the wall.

'No! I'm in a towel! I screeched.

'So! We're all girls!' Sighing, I stepped out of the bathroom and rushed to the room Ella and I were sharing. I tried to get in as fast as I could so no-one would see, but I wasn't fast enough. As I turned the corner, what were unmistakeably Fang's eyes were goggling at me.

'Max! We're going to the pools!' Angel yelled.

'What's with all the yelling in this house?' I screamed back

'And who do you define as we?'

'What's define? We're all going; your mums's got us all togs, and guess what?'

'What?' I said, sure it wasn't going to be an answer I would like.

'You're wearing a bikini!' Oh, God, no, please no. Not that. Anything but that.

'I'm sorry Max, but I thought you would like it! Plus, it will look good on you!'

'I don't see what all this fuss is about. It's just a swimsuit.'

'Yeah, get over it Max, no one's gonna care.'

'I care!' I screeched. Sigh, boys, what would they know?

'I think you'll look good in it Max!' said Nudge.

So it was decided, I was wearing the bikini, the little, teensy weensy, yellow bikini. Sigh. Life sucks. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So. We were heading out to the pools. Well_ they _were heading out to the pools, while Angel and Nudge tried to coax me out of my bathrobe and out the door.

'Come on Max, we're waiting!'

'You go! I'll just stay here and help Mum! Do some laundry or something!' I yelled back to Angel. Yeah, like that would work, they knew I'd never volunteer to do laundry.

'Yeah, right! You're coming, and you're coming now!'

Sigh. I ended up being literally dragged by the two girls out to the doorway, where they quick fast whipped the robe off me, threw it into the room, locked the room, and goggled at me in the bikini. I tried to wrestle the keys off Nudge, but it was no-go.

'Wow, Max, you look, like a _girl_!' Angel said, staring at my exposed stomach and legs.

'Man, I wish I had a body like yours Max. You should be like, a model or something. You know they're making a New Zealand's Next Top Model? How weird would that be? Like, this teeny little country…' She trailed off as I glared at her.

Well, the next 2 and a half hours of my life were a living hell. Nudge and Angel sang the 'here comes the bride' song as we walked down to meet the boys, impervious to my lethal glare.

'Whoa, Max…' Gazzy trailed off.

'What? What's she look like? Man, I wish I could see this, must be freaking _hilarious_.' And all this time, Fang was just staring at me, slowly taking in my exposed ankles, legs, stomach, and my neck.

'Shut up.' I answered, 'Let's go'

So. We were in the pool, Nudge and Angel were wearing matching tankinis, Ella was in an elegant one piece, and Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang were all in boardies. I was stunned. Fang was, well, he was just, he was _gorgeous_ without his shirt on. He had perfectly tanned skin, and a well developed six-pack. His skin seemed to emphasise his eyes, made them stand out in his face. Geeze, was I really thinking all this? I mean, I don't like him do I?

'Max? Ma-ax? Angel said in a sing-song voice. I snapped my head around. The girls were looking at me strangely, as if they knew something I didn't.

'Can we go to the deep side? I mean, I know it says 12 and over, but We'll be ok, right?' Oh, thank God, they hadn't seen me looking at Fang.

'Yeah, sure, just be careful.' I said.


End file.
